1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centrifugal mass device with at least two centrifugal masses rotatable to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A centrifugal mass device with centrifugal masses rotatable relative to each other against the effect of the elastic elements of a torsional damping device is known from DE 44 17 108 A1. The output-side centrifugal mass, which is more distant from a drive, e.g., the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, is run radially as well as axially relative to the drive-side centrifugal mass via a support. The support is formed by means of a two-part slide bearing, which has a fixed, radially inner ring on the drive-side centrifugal mass and a fixed, radially outer ring on the output-side centrifugal mass. Because each of these two rings has a radial leg, as shown in the Offenlegungsschrift, the support acts as an axial slide bearing. The radial leg of the radially inner ring borders a grease chamber that accommodates the torsional damping device.
In such an embodiment of an axial slide bearing, as long as the axial force of a pressure spring of the friction clutch is active in the engaged state and/or the pre-load of a disengagement device (not shown) is active in the axial direction, the output-side centrifugal mass is pressed toward the drive-side centrifugal mass and, as a result, the radial legs of the two rings are held against each other. In this way, the grease chamber is sealed in the region of the support.
However, in other situations, e.g., during transport, assembly, or measurement of the centrifugal mass device, no axial pre-load is applied, and a gap can develop between the radial legs of the two rings. This gap can also occur--though only briefly--when, upon application of an axial pre-load, this pre-load is neutralized due to the wobbling movements of the output-side centrifugal mass when the friction clutch is in the disengaged state. Under these circumstances, the viscous medium contained in the grease chamber emerges from the centrifugal mass device via the support. The lack of viscous medium is then reflected in weaker damping behavior during operation of the centrifugal mass device.
The object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal mass device wherein, in the region of an axial slide bearing the emergence of viscous medium from a grease chamber onto the slide bearing is prevented.